Alex the Lion
Alex is a lion from Madagascar. Alex plays Pumbaa in The Cartoon Dog King, The Lady King, The Simpson King, The Pussycat King, The Cowboy King, The Jerry Mouse King, The Mousekewitz King, The Animation King, The Courage King (TwilightSparkleandCourage4ever Style), The Dog King (BaltoandAleuFan360 Version), The Dog King (CyberChaseZoneFilms2010 Style), The Frog King, The Kipper King, The Krypto King, The Magic Animal King, The Puppy Dog King (CourageandTwilightSparkleFan360 Version), The Toon King (CourageandTwilightRockz Style), The Cartoon Puppy Dog (CartoonNetworkandHubRockz Style), The Lion King (GumballZoneFilms Style), The Clifford King, The Red Dog King, The Courage King, Blu and Alex (GumballZoneFilms Style), The Courage King, The Big Red Dog King, The Dalmatian Dog King, and Blu and Alex He is a warthog Alex plays Dean McCoppin in The Iron Foofur Alex plays Dash in The Little Pony ll: Return to the Sea, The Little Twilight Sparkle ll: Return to the Sea, and The Little Mer-Twilight Sparkle ll: Return to the Sea He is a walrus Alex plays Sulley in Animals Inc (CyberchaseZoneFilms Style) He is a monster Alex plays Bobby Benson in The Children Show (The Muppet Show) Alex plays Adult Humphrey in Alpha & Omega (PrinceBalto Style) He is a wolf Alex plays Luke Skywalker in Star Wars Saga (Princebalto Style) He is a Jedi Alex plays Sokka in Avatar: The Last Airbending Animal He is a wolf warrior Alex plays Kodi in Simbalto III: Wings Of Change He is a sled dog Alex plays Prince Achmed in Simbaladdin He is a grumpy prince Alex plays Aladdin in Alexladdin He is a street rat Alex plays Woody in Cartoon Story He is a toy Alex plays Thomas in Alex the Lion & Friends He is a tank engine Alex and Marty play Baloo in The Wildlife Book, The Wildlife Book 2 He and Marty are bears Alex plays Adult Simba in The Lion King (MadagascarRockz Style) He is a lion Alex plays Jack-in-the-Box in Children Story 3 He is a toy Alex plays Ling in Nala (Mulan) He is a soldier Alex plays Peter Pan in Alex Pan and Alex Pan in Return to Neverland He is a Peter Pan Alex plays Young Sozin in Avatar The Last Airbender NuclearZeon Animal Style He is a prince of the Fire Nation Alex plays Haru in Avatar The Last Airbender Animal Style He is a Earth bender Alex Plays Balto in Alexto He is a wolf-dog Alex plays Chi-Fu in Nellan Alex plays Fozzie Bear in Canal Famille Guy He is an orange-brown, fuzzy Muppet bear Alex plays Malfunctioning Eddie in Futurama (PierrickCanalFamille Style) He is a Robot Alex plays Aladdin in Alexladdin The Lion He is a prince ali Alex plays Dweeb in We're Back! A Toon Animal's Story (Twilight'sSpaceStar17's Style) He is the parasaurolophus Alex plays Tucker in Danny and Simba (aka: Crash & Bernstein) Alex plays Wreck-It Ralph in Wreck It Alex Alex plays the Missing Link in Cartoon Heroes vs. Villains Alex plays the Cowardly Lion in The Wizard of Oz (Uranimated18 Style) Alex plays Tiger in Canal Famille Planet He is a Tiger Alex plays Hermes Conrad in Futurama (Julian14Bernardino Style) Alex plays Stanley in A Lion in Central Park Alex plays Patrick in The Blu the Macaw and Alex the Lion Movie He is a Starfish Alex plays Mr. Krabs in Rogerbob Rabbitpants Alex plays Sylvester in Looney Tunes (JimmyandFriends Style) Alex plays Mickey Mouse in Alex, Melman and Marty: The Three Musketeers Alex plays Fozzie Bear in The Character Show (The Muppet Show), The Character Movie (The Muppet Movie), The Great Character Caper, The Character Christmas Carol, Character Treasure Island and The Characters (The Muppets) Alex plays Lando Calrissian in Star Wars (Kingbalto Style) He is a friend of Han Portrayals *Madagascar (JimmyandFriends Style) - He is played by E.B. *Ponygascar series - He is played by Sunset Shimmer *Madagascar (Fiction Style) - He is played by The Tarzans & Sheenas Gallery Main Article: Alex the Lion/Gallery Category:Males Category:Male Characters Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Protagonists Category:Lions Category:Cats Category:Madagascar Characters Category:CartoonNetworkandHubFan360 Category:Everything Looked Delicious to Wakko Warner Category:Adults Category:Can you feel the love tonight Category:Romantic Characters Category:Alex and Gia Category:DreamWorks Characters Category:20th Century Fox Characters Category:DreamWorks Animation Franchise Characters Category:Timmy Turner X Trixie Tang, Panthy, and Garnet Heroes Category:Paramount Characters Category:Barry B. Benson And Joy's Adventure Characters Category:Nick And Sci-Twi's Adventure Characters